Teddy and the infirmière
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Teddy walk to the school nurse's office. "Is someone there?" says Teddy as she gently knock on the door.


**Disclaimer: I don't own GLC.**

* * *

 **Teddy and the** **infirmière**

 **Teddy Duncan knows that she probably should not feel what she feel. At school, the regular school nurse is on vacation so a new woman has replaced her and not just nay woman, a sexy 22 year old woman.**

17 year old Teddy is unable to resist the erotic aura of the new school nurse.

And, yes, even though Teddy has a huge crush on her, she doesn't even know her first name.

"Dang! This is wrong. I'm not supposed to have a thing for someone like her. She's school personell and students can't do it with school personell, it's totally forbidden." thinks Teddy to herself.

She walk to the school nurse's office.

"Is someone there?" says Teddy as she gently knock on the door.

"C'mon in. How may I help you?" says the school nurse.

"Well...I have a some questions, Nurse...?" says Teddy.

"Ruthford, Angela Ruthford III." says the school nurse with a sweet smile.

"I'm Teddy Duncan." says Teddy as she start to blush.

"So, Teddy...what did you wanna ask about?" says Angela.

"Is wrong for me, a girl of only 17, to have feelings for an older chick, such as someone who's around your age?" says Teddy.

"Both yes and no. In some cases it can cause certain problems, but from a pure emotional stand-point it's totally fine." says Angela.

"Okay. What if I wanna...you know...have sex?" says Teddy.

"Sex. That's another story. Since you're not a legal adult yet, sex with a 22 year old is not something I'd suggest you do." says Angela.

"Uh...okay." says Teddy.

"Well, there are some cases where sex is okay. Let's not go into details on that though." says Angela.

"Details? Sexy!" says Teddy with a big smile.

"You like that huh?" says Angela.

Teddy thinks she can see seductive glow in Angela's eyes.

"I do like sexual details." says Teddy in an erotic tone.

"Tell me about the guy you like." says Angela.

"It's not a guy...it's a girl...or woman, I should say...she's so hot." says Teddy.

"Oh, who is she?" says Angela.

"You. You're the one I love." says Teddy in a sexy tone.

"Me?" says Angela surprised.

"Yeah." says Teddy.

"Wow! Had no idea. Cute that you like me. I think you're beautiful." says Angela with a sweet friendly smile.

"Awww! Thanks." says a happy Teddy.

Teddy gives Angela an erotic kiss.

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself..." says Teddy in a sad tone.

"No fear. You're a good kisser." says Angela with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Teddy, suddenly happy again.

"I think this can somehow become one of those times when I can let you date me." says Angela.

"Oh my gosh! Yes!" says a very happy Teddy.

"Let's try something." says Angela.

"What?" says Teddy.

"This." says Angela as she pull off Teddy's top and lick Teddy's right boob.

"Mmmm, feels good." moans Teddy.

Angela gently suck on Teddy's nipples.

"Fuck, yeah! So nice!" moans a happy Teddy.

Angela giggle a bit.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Teddy. "Keep goin'...suck my cute nipples, girl."

Angela suck Teddy's nipple slightly harder.

"Yes! Just like that, babe." moans Teddy.

Angela put a hand down Teddy's pants and starts to slowly rub Teddy's clit.

"Awwww! Fuck, yeah, that's so nice!" moans Teddy.

"I'm glad you love this, girl." says Angela with a sexy smile.

"Mmmm, me love, for sure..." mumbles Teddy in a sexy voice.

"Cute." whisper Angela, all erotic and sensual.

5 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Teddy with pleasure as she get an orgasm.

"Mmm, you cum like a queen. I like that." whisper Angela in a slutty tone.

"Thanks." whisper Teddy in a soft voice.

"Do you wanna lick me?" says Angela.

"Yeah. That would be nice." says Teddy.

"Awww! Adorable." says Angela.

Angela pull off her nurse dress.

Teddy goes down on her knees, pull Angela's pantis to the side and starts to lick Angela's pussy.

"Fuck, yeah! Don't stop. It feels so good." moans Angela.

7 minutes later.

"Shit, yeah! So damn sexy!" moans Angela as she cum and squirt into Teddy's mouth.

"Thanks, I actually needed a drink. Was kinda thirsty." says Teddy with an adorable smile.

"Awwww! Cutie." says a very happy Angela.

"I love you." says Teddy.

"I love you too." says Angela.

"Please go out with me on Saturday night." says Teddy.

"Okay. Sounds wonderful." says Angela.

"We should probably keep this a secret from everyone else." says Teddy.

"So true. We should." says Angela with a sweet smile.

"See you on Saturday. I need to get to class now." says Teddy as she leave the room. "Have a really good day and all, babe. Bye."

 **The End.**


End file.
